


tell me you love me

by Katseester



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji confesses, and Yosuke isn't ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you love me

"I like you," he says, and something strange turns in your gut. Everything around you grinds to a stuttering halt for half a second before resuming as your heart squeezes its way into your throat.

There's something about the way that he says it, the way that his lips shape around the words and the way his mouth is quirking up in a self-deprecating quarter-smile that tells you he knows you won't repeat it back.

And then he just smiles at you, sad and wary and all-too-prepared, and something turns in your gut _again_ , something that is telling you that if you screw this up then you might as well go jump in the Samegawa and call it a day.

"I," you say, and then you stop because you really have no idea what _to_ say. You're sure the shock is registering clear on your face, sure that the heat in your cheeks is very apparent, sure that the panic in your eyes and the jerky movements of your fingers tugging at a loose thread are clear a signs that you were _not ready for this_. "I."

Disappointment colours his face and he breaks his gaze with you. "I understand," he says, and the raw _defeat_ in his voice makes something in your gut twist and churn.

And the moment is broken; it's too late now. You had your chance and you blew it, just like everything _else_ in life. He's going to leave, and the awkwardness will settle in. You won't be able to look him in the eye. He won't be able to stop staring.

"Wait," you say, not sure what the hell you're doing but goddamn if you're just going to let things sit like that. "Wait, I - I like you too."

Something in Souji's expression twists; his mouth turns down and his brow knits, but in an instant it is gone and he's back in control.

He doesn't say, "I know you're lying."

He doesn't say, "Yosuke, please don't do this."

He doesn't say, "It's okay if you don't feel the same."

He smiles a smile that's nothing but teeth and looks like it's going to crack his face in half from the pain, and says, "That's great."

**Author's Note:**

> Small little thing that'll never get finished any further than this. It would only progress into something really unpleasant that I'm not sure I would want to write _anyway_ , so here it is.


End file.
